Abigail
Princess Abigail is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is the daughter of King Midas, and when she was under the first Dark Curse, Abigail became Kathryn Nolan, the wife of David Nolan. She is portrayed by Anastasia Griffith. Biography Background In the Enchanted Forest, Abigail is a princess and daughter of Midas, and becomes part of an arranged marriage with David, a supposed prince from King George's kingdom. However, when she learns that David does not love her, she reveals to him that she doesn't love him either and she had a true love named Frederick but he was accidentally turned to gold with Midas' touch. David manages to get water from Lake Nostos - after slaying the Siren that lives there - in which the enchanted water has the ability to restore anything. He retrieves the water for Abigail, who uses the water to return Frederick back to normal, being reunited with her love. Season 1 Under the first Dark Curse, Abigail becomes Kathryn Nolan, who is David's cursed wife. When David awakens from his coma, Kathryn rushes into the hospital. Although David doesn't remember her at first, his cursed memories are eventually triggered and he does "remember" Kathryn. After Kathryn is accepted into a law school in Boston, she wants David to move to Boston with her to start a new life. David rejects this idea, and says that he is not happy in their marriage because they don't connect. Kathryn runs her friend, Mayor Regina Mills, in tears. Regina mentions a "homewrecker" and tells Kathryn that she found out that David and schoolteacher Mary Margaret Blanchard are having an affair. Kathryn goes to the school and confronts Mary Margaret about it, before slapping her and storming off. However, when Kathryn is driving to the Storybrooke town border, her car crashes, which happens to anyone who tries to leave Storybrooke. Kathryn goes missing, and when a human heart in a box is found to have Kathryn's DNA, the townspeople start to suspect Mary Margaret. As evidence piles up, Mary Margaret is nearly condemned as a murderer until Kathryn is found by Ruby, alive, in an alleyway behind Granny's Diner. Ruby sees her and alerts the sheriff Emma to the scene. Rushed to hospital, Kathryn tells Emma how she was kidnapped by someone, who kept her locked up as a prisoner. She was given food and water, but Kathryn never saw a face. After a while, she was drugged and woke up in a field, where she managed to crawl to the alleyway, right before Ruby discovered her. It is later revealed that Regina had Mr. Gold kidnap her so Mary Margaret would be charged with murder. David eventually visits Kathryn in hospital, and apologizes for everything. Kathryn acknowledges that they are not supposed to be together. When the curse is broken, Kathryn and everyon else in Storybrooke regain their memories of the Enchanted Forest. Season 3 Abigail is present at David and Snow's coronation celebration for their newborn son, at Granny's Diner. Alternate Timeline At the royal celebrating the engagement of Abigail and David, Abigail witnesses Snow White robbing from their castle and reports it to her father Midas, who then reports it to Queen Regina, who is at the ball with guards. Storybrooke Live Abigail appears in Storybrooke Live, her statuses and blogs are available here. Trivia *Abigail is based on Midas' daughter, originally named Marigold, from Greek Mythology. **She also possibly alludes to Catherine from the fairytale Frederick and Catherine. *She has a dog named Ajax. *When the first Dark Curse is broken, she and Frederick reunite and live together. They both eventually get married. Appearances Season 1= *'S1, E03:' "Snow Falls" *'S1, E05:' "That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E06:' "The Shepherd" *'S1, E10:' "7:15 A.M." *'S1, E13:' "What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E18:' "The Stable Boy" *'S1, E19:' "The Return" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" |-|Books= *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" Category:Characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Greek myths